


La Théorie des anciens astronautes

by BlueFloyd



Series: L'Histoire ne repasse pas les plats [1]
Category: Historical RPF, Space Exploration RPF
Genre: Ancients Astronautes, Conspiracy Theories, Gen, Théories du complot, conquête spatiale, debunking, histoire contemporaine
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 23:05:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14704350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFloyd/pseuds/BlueFloyd
Summary: Un fact-checking de la théorie des Anciens Astronautes.





	La Théorie des anciens astronautes

**Author's Note:**

> Publié originellement le 2017-09-14. Supprimé par la Modération car originellement pas considérée comme un fanwork.Remis en ligne après avoir fait appel de la décision et qu'els aient tranché en ma faveur :)

Parmi les théories ésotériques qui ont cours dans les cercles conspirationnistes, on trouve encore celle des Anciens Astronautes. D'après cette théorie, durant l'Antiquité, les Humains auraient déjà été capable de voyages spatiaux. Selon les variantes, le voyage spatial se serait fait avec des technologies perdues par la suite puis redécouvertes, ou grâce à l'intervention d'extraterrestres qui auraient aidés les humains. Au cours de cet Âge spatial précoce, l'Homme aurait visité les différentes planètes du Système Solaire, soit en personne soit en y envoyant des robots. Les humains de l'époque auraient même envoyé des missions vers d'autres systèmes solaires et se seraient posés sur des comètes.

Bien entendu, il est impossible que ces expéditions aient eu lieu : nulle trace n'en a été retrouvée, et la technologie de l'époque ne permettait pas de tels voyages. Les traces historiques de l'Antiquité qui sont parvenues jusqu'à nous montrent que les Hommes de l'époque étaient dépendants d'énergies non-renouvelables comme le gaz et le pétrole, qui auraient été nécessaires en quantités faramineuses. De plus, aucune preuve n'existe que l'hypersommeil ou le transfert de conscience aient été découverts à l'époque, ce qui rend les voyages vers d'autres systèmes solaires totalement irréalistes. Aucune trace de présence humaine n'a été retrouvée sur les autres planètes du système solaire ni sur les exoplanètes les plus proches, ni sur celles pouvant abriter la vie biologique, ce qui n'empêche pas les tenants de cette théorie de dire que les voyages ont néanmoins eu lieu, mais que les vestiges ont disparu totalement avec le temps.

Une des versions de la théorie des Anciens Astronautes affirme qu'ils utilisaient des véhicules en forme de feux d'artifices gigantesques. Des traces de ces "véhicules" ont été retrouvées, mais ils étaient en fait des armes utilisées pour les conflits entre les empires de l'époque, contenant des charges explosives, voire radioactives, lancées au dessus des défenses de l'empire adverse pour atteindre ses centres de population. La probabilité qu'ils explosent au décollage ou en vol, ou qu'ils n'atteignent pas du tout leur cible étant relativement élevée il aurait été inenvisageable qu'ils aient été utilisés pour des vols habités.  
  
Une autre version de la théorie des Anciens Astronautes considère que les militaires d'un des empires de l'époque, l'empire Amexicain, avaient construit un aigle (une des espèces d'animaux de l'époque, avec une forte valeur spirituelle) mécanique pour atteindre la Lune. Même si la valeur symbolique de l'aigle était gigantesque pour cet empire dont il était l'emblème, au regard des matériaux disponibles à l'époque, un véhicule en forme d'aigle n'aurait jamais eu l'intégrité structurelle nécessaire pour pouvoir ne serait-ce qu'effectuer un bref vol en dehors d'un spatioport.

Il est aussi notable qu'aucun vestige ne pouvant correspondre à la base d'un ascenseur spatial n'ait été retrouvé. Un ascenseur spatial est une infrastructure nécessaire à tout voyage spatial, puisqu'il permet de relier la surface d'une planète aux altitudes où la gravité est suffisamment faible pour pouvoir échapper à l'attraction planétaire. L'érection d'un ascenseur spatial est l'étape la plus coûteuse énergétiquement, et les vestiges d'un ascenseur spatial, à la surface comme en orbite, sont notables. La présence dans les débris entourant la Terre de quantités significatives d'agrégats de métaux rares peut laisser penser, sans pouvoir l'affirmer avec certitudes, que certains objets de fabrication humaine ont pu atteindre des orbites extra-atmosphériques, probablement une partie des armes de guerre mentionnées plus haut, dont la trajectoire avait été mal calculée (cependant, même cette hypothèse est contestée, pour certains ils s'agirait de fragments provenant de la Première Ère Spatiale, dont la datation serait faussée par les conditions extrêmes auxquelles ils sont soumis en dehors de l'atmosphère). Mais aucune trace de nanotubes de carbones ou de métamphrite datée de cette époque n'a jamais été retrouvée en orbite spatiale, ce qui invalide la possibilité d'un ascenseur spatial antique.  
  
Il faut donc laisser la théorie des Anciens Astronautes, aussi colorée soit-elle, dans le champ des affabulations non fondées scientifiquement. Aucune colonie perdue, isolée depuis l'Antiquité ne se révélera un jour à nous, aucun extraterrestre ne nous dira avoir reçu un message de nous des milliers d'années auparavant. Nous sommes les premiers humains à quitter le système solaire, et tout nous reste à découvrir.


End file.
